f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Magnussen
|birthplace = Roskilde, Denmark |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |status = Active |years = –[[ Formula One Season|present]] |currentteam = |currentcar = 20 |firstrace = 2014 Australian Grand Prix |firstwin = |lastrace = |lastwin = |2018Pts = 56 |2018Position = 9th |2019Position = |2019Pts = }} Kevin Magnussen (born 5 October 1992 in Roskilde, Zealand, Denmark) is a Danish Formula One driver who drives for . He is the son of former Formula One driver Jan Magnussen, who drove between to . His car number is 20. He was quickest on the first day of the 2012 Young Driver Test in Abu Dhabi while in . His distance in the test was enough to give him his Super Licence. During the 2013 Young Driver Test in Silverstone, Magnussen set the fastest time for McLaren in the first day of the test. He was promoted to the full race team alongside Jenson Button for , replacing Sergio Pérez. He was fastest on the third day of the 2014 Jerez Test, setting the fastest time at the time of 1:23.276. He was again fastest on the second day of the 2014 Bahrain Test 1, setting a time of 1:34.910. He finished on the podium on his first Formula One Grand Prix at the 2014 Australian Grand Prix. He originally finished third, but was the runner-up due to Ricciardo's disqualification. He was the second Danish driver to take a points finish, and the first débutant to finish on the podium since Lewis Hamilton at the 2007 Australian Grand Prix. After Ricciardo's disqualification from the results, it made him the first rookie to finish second since Jacques Villeneuve at the 1996 Australian Grand Prix. Magnussen always finished every race in his first Formula One season except for the 2014 Bahrain Grand Prix, where he retired with a clutch problem. On 11 December 2014, it was confirmed that Fernando Alonso would partner alongside Button, with Magnussen remaining at McLaren as a test and reserve driver. He replaced Fernando Alonso for the 2015 Australian Grand Prix after Alonso was told to miss the event on medical advice following his crash at the first Barcelona test. However, Magnussen was unable to start the race after his car suffered engine failure on his way to the grid. He was later emailed by McLaren on his twenty-third birthday that they have released him due to the fact that Button and Alonso were both confirmed to be racing for them in . The announcement was made official by McLaren on 16 October 2015, while Magnussen had said that he was in talks with other teams. On 3rd February 2016, he was confirmed as 's drivers for 2016, replacing Venezuelan Pastor Maldonado, and will be driving alongside Brit Jolyon Palmer. He scored his first points for Renault at the Russian Grand Prix, finishing in 7th place, behind McLaren's Fernando Alonso, and earned the Driver of the Weekend award conducted by Formula1.com. He finished again in the points at the Singapore Grand Prix, finishing in 10th place. Despite being offered a Renault seat for the season, he rejected the offer and joined . Formula One Career Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Correct as of the 2019 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix qualifying Career Results | | |13th|12th| | | | | |12th|12th| | |14th| | | |11th|55|11th}} |||||||||||||||||||0|--}} |15th| |16th|14th|14th|17th|15th|16th| |17th| | |14th|12th|17th|14th| |7|16th}} | | |13th|14th| | | | |12th|13th|15th|11th| |12th| |16th| | |13th|19|14th}} | | |13th| |13th|14th| | | |11th| | |16th|18th| | | |15th| | |56|9th}} |- |- Notes External links *Official website Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Danish Drivers Category:2014 Début Drivers Category:McLaren Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:Renault Drivers Category:Haas F1 Drivers